Parking assistance systems support the driver in maneuvering, in particular during a parking operation. In doing so, the surroundings of the vehicle are scanned using sensors and the vehicle is automatically braked if it approaches another object too closely, e.g., a parked vehicle. This can prevent a collision with the other object and damage to the host vehicle.
Known parking assistance systems normally include a control unit having an algorithm, ultrasonic sensors for scanning the vehicle's surroundings, and an actuator of the brake system such as a hydraulic power unit. As soon as the vehicle comes within a minimum distance, the control unit automatically activates the actuator and the vehicle is automatically braked.
If the brake system fails during a parking operation—for example due to an error in the brake actuator or brake control unit—the vehicle is no longer automatically braked, making it possible for a collision with another object to occur.